nEw SuRpRiSe
by mysteriouslinkinparkfan
Summary: There is a new member of the bladebreakers. It is the holidays what surprises or curses will happen to everyone?


New Surprise  
  
Summary: There is a new member of the bladebreakers. It is the holidays what surprises or curses will happen to everyone?  
  
Chapter 1: Mistakes  
  
Hi hope you like the story I really don't write these kind of storys so no flames plz!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except my own and the plot.  
  
***  
  
Kai woke up too find that his blade once held in his hand was gone, this wasn't the first time it had happened, so he knew who is was. It was Stacey, she was a good blader but they didn't choose her for that reason, she was incredibly pretty, with long black hair and deep hazel eyes, the only who did not approve was kai.  
  
He didn't want any girls in the group. So she decided to play some little games with him. This one was to grab his blade of him and not give it back until he screwed her. It obviously worked or he wouldn't have had his blade. Tyson was not happy about this, he really liked Stacy, but she thought he was a pain in the arse, which of course was true.  
  
"You bitch give back my blade!" Kai exclaimed, his blade was the most precious thing to him in his life, which is kind of pathetic if you think about it.  
  
"Oh come on Kai, just a little fun?" Stacy said in a puppy voice.  
  
"Why should I?" Kai asked not too amused.  
  
"Because I'm really horny!" Stacy said excitedly.  
  
"Oh god." Kai said with an unpleased look on his face.  
  
Before he could say anything else she pushed him onto her bed. He started unbuttoning her shirt; he was obviously in a good mood because he would never usually do this, she took of his pants and pulled herself closer to his body. I forgot how good this felt, Kai thought. Even though it meant nothing to him. I love him sooo much, Stacy thought, she was not planning on being used but it turned out that way anyway. His hands moved down her soft skin, and she gasped. It was soon over in a few minutes. He got dressed then she gave his blade back.  
  
"I suppose I'll be seeing you again Kai?" She asked with delight. "Not sure yet, unless my blade goes missing again." He said with a smile, and headed back to his room. She giggled; she really liked him, unlike that Tyson who was also really bad in bed. This was gonna be fun, she thought.  
  
"Rei what the fuck do you think your doing?" Tyson asked, they had to share a room, which was hell for both of them, but the bladebreakers had their reasons from keeping away from Tyson.  
  
"What does it look like?" Rei asked angrily.  
  
"Can you do it somewhere else I think I'm going to be sick!" Tyson said with disgust.  
  
"Oh fuck off Tyson!" Rei said. "Go jump on Stacy or something."  
  
Tyson left for breakfast, he was really pissed of now. He didn't like those comments especially the ones about him and Stacy. He liked her, but he didn't like them knowing about it. He was sure she liked him; well she acted nice enough anyway.  
  
"Hi everyone." Tyson asked glumly.  
  
They all replied hi in a mumble. Only Stacey noticed that he was upset.  
  
"What's wrong Tyson?" She asked coolly.  
  
He looked at her in surprise then said, "Nothing."  
  
Still surprised that she would actually talk to him like that, normally it was just making fun.  
  
***  
  
It had been two weeks since Stacy had sex. She was really desperate now but had been really sick so not in the mood to steal Kai's blade. He had obviously noticed it too; he had been acting really tense lately. She could only laugh about that. After all it was winter and she assumed it must be a bad cold.  
  
Oh shit, no, it can't be, She thought to herself. After all, it had been two months she last had her period. Oh come on don't be stupid, I'm properly just a bit sick and having an abnormal period, she told herself reassuringly. She decided to check anyway.  
  
"I'm going down to the store for a second, ok?" She told the rest of the team.  
  
"What are you getting?" Tyson asked coolly.  
  
"Nothing!" She said rather tensely. "I mean just some food, bye."  
  
Tyson wasn't the only one to notice she had been acting rather weirdly over the past few days the whole team was talking about it, except Kai. He was still wondering why that was, but then again, Kai never talked unless it was really important, so he decided to leave that one.  
  
"Fuck no!" Stacy shouted but not so loud that the rest of the bladebreakers could here her. It couldn't be, just couldn't. There must have been a mistake, but there was no mistakes concerning this. She started crying, for a very long time. What am I going to do? She asked herself. What will I tell Kai? I cant kill the baby, what about my life? These thoughts went over and over again in her head. Until she cried herself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Hope you enjoy this chappie! If you did (or didn't) enjoy this chapter, Please REVIEW!!! The more you review, the quicker I will update!!! 


End file.
